


Dance

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Of The Sun And The Moon [10]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 100 writing prompt challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: Life echoes a dance.





	

Dance

 _To dance, to flow, to follow, to lead._

Rodimus had claimed to be a good dancer, could move and contort his body in ways that seemed in probable for a mechanical being, but that was neither here nor there when it came the way he could fold and bend his frame around that of the one partner he never meant to seduce. 

_Step, retreat, push, pull, sidestep, turn._

It was not supposed to end up this way. One so bright he literally burned, gifted and blessed by Primus himself. The other darkness incarnate. One who had set worlds ablaze and laughed as they burned. Now that heat burned them both.

_Quick, slow, spin, lift, dip, pause, hold._

“I need this,” one would whisper, “need you.”

“I am yours,” the other would reply, “take as you need.” 

_Curtsy, bow, curtain call, encore._


End file.
